Ponies in New York
by p1nk1e p1e
Summary: So the mane 6 get teleported to tmnt new york. Although the turtles, (not mikey) don't trust them at first, the girls touch their hearts, some more than others.
1. Chapter 1

(Tmnt)

"Hey, guys? Do you think there's other worlds Donnie doesn't know about?" Mikey asked.

Donatello looked up from his laptop and glared at his little brother. Raphael and Leonardo looked up from the television and the three of them said together, "No."

Mikey of course refused to be shut down. "What if there was this world, one with talking ponies and weird stuff like that? Wouldn't that be cool?"

"_NO._"

Michelangelo started describing his fantasy world, while his brothers started tuning him out again.

"And what if they could _fly_? I want to fly. Then I could really be turflytle, buzz buzz. Or if they had, like, powers that could shoot lasers and-oomf!" A blue pillow hit the turtle in the face.

Mikey's left eye twitched and he tackled Raphael. After about thirty seconds, Raph was sitting on Mikey, who was screaming and throwing tantrums and basically looking like a three-year-old girl. Raph laughed. "Looks like I'm the winner. Again."

Leo glanced over his shoulder and rolled his eyes. "Play nice you two." he said.

April O'neal and Casey jones walked into the lair, looking worried. Donnie immediately jumped over the couch and started fussing over April, knocking Casey over multiple times.

"What's the big idea Donnie? I was kind of standing there." Casey complained.

Ignoring both boys, April just went into the fridge and searched for a slice of pizza, which she put in the microwave.  
>"Will you two cut it out? This is important!" Everyone in the room stared at April, who took the silence as an opening,"I think I found some portal or something around the city."<p>

Michelangelo squirmed out from under Raphael, while Leo cut off the television.

"**WHAT?**"


	2. Chapter 2

(mlp)

Twilight Sparkle was pacing around Applejack's home in Sweet Apple Acres. The floor had worn out and a circle was forming on the ground.

"This makes no sense. I thought the mirror would only open when I want it to." The lilac alicorn whined, "But now not only has it opened, but-"

"Who are you talkin' to Twilight? 'Cause the rest of us are completely lost." AJ said.

Pinkie Pie, who was following Twilight, said to Applejack, "I'm only lost if Twilight's lost. Maybe you should follow us, then you won't be lost." After thinking this through, Fluttershy and Spike paced behind Pinkie.

"Pinkie's right, I'm not lost. The mirror most likely opened from a different source, probably from the other side." Fluttershy whispered, receiving stunned looks from her friends. Blushing, the pegasus started to explain, "Discord says there can't be just one All-powerful source in the whole universe. Twilight wouldn't have been able to travel to CHS, assuming Equestria was the main source."

Everypony in the room stared at Fluttershy, until the CMC ran into the room. Applebloom was covered bow to tail in mud and leaves, Scootaloo had twigs in her mane, and Sweetie Belle looked like she had walked into a hurricane. Big Macintosh ran into the room with a hose and started to try and spray the girls, only to end up spraying himself in his red face.

"Help! Big Mac is trying to spray us!" Belle screamed.

"I see why. Do yourselves and me a favor and get some towels for me and everypony else." Rarity said, trying to brush her wet mane out.

After everypony dried off, Twilight Sparkle stood next to the rocking chair and smiled. She started to giggle and then laughed so hard that the chair fell down. "How did I not see that? It was a different time! Of course it would bee activated, it just takes whoever goes into it somewhere other than CHS!"

Rainbow Dash wasn't paying attention to her friend, but to the sky outside. It was ten in the morning and completely dark. Not even the stars were out, although there was a glimmer outside the window.

_Not now,_ she thought,_ I can't keep going out like this. Someone's bound to notice._

She went anyways, although Rarity did notice. While everypony else was continuing the conversation, Rarity and Rainbow Dash snuck out the door. They passed into the orchard under trees, but despite the apple trees being spaced out and the sunlight streaming in, Rainbow crashed into several of them. Rainbow didn't notice the unicorn trotting below her until she cleared her throat loudly. The cyan pegasus screamed and fell on top of Rarity, both screaming for a few minutes. "Rainbow Dash! Get off of me this instant! I refuse to be used as any sort of platform because you will not fly." "I'm not on you, you just suddenly became my stalker and-why is your face glowing pink?"

Rarity's face was indeed a rose color and they both looked above them. A glowing mirror floated in front of the duo and it glowed a bright pink. Rainbow Dash and Rarity looked each other in the eyes and galloped full speed to the farmhouse.

* * *

><p>"Rainbow Dash? Rarity? Mind tellin' us what the hay y'all were doin' out there?" Applejack asked. Everypony in the room stared at the two of them, looking as if they had seen Nightmare Moon.<p>

Rainbow Dash didn't bother trying to lie, "A few months ago I started to get these really weird visions that lead me to portals and stuff, but I didn't actually go through them. Rarity followed me this time and we found some freaky weird mirror and ran here. I must still be having the vision 'cause I can't see squat. I can show you where it is but we might need the elements. Just a hunch."

Twilight Sparkle glared at her friend. What was she thinking, going off like that? She could have gotten hurt!"

"Twi, ya might wanna think in yer head. The rest of us still have no idea what yer sayin'."


	3. sorry

Im sorry about making you wait for so long, but I wont be able to update the story until I finish my Christmas special. I'll do my best to get it done asap. sorry again.


End file.
